The invention relates to an anchor comprising a fluke, a shank having two shank legs that are connected to the fluke, and a coupling to attach the shank to an anchor line or anchor chain.
These type of anchors are used for heavy maritime or offshore objects, such as a drilling platform. There is a continuous need for anchors for heavy maritime applications that stably penetrate the anchoring ground and provide a constant holding capacity during its use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anchor for heavy maritime or offshore objects of the abovementioned type having both good penetration and holding properties in the anchoring ground.